


ReiRan Oneshots

by Vleenypai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, I included holidays uwu, M/M, but still, gays being cute, not much though, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vleenypai/pseuds/Vleenypai
Summary: Here are some cute scenarios between Reiji and Ranmaru for your soul!





	1. Chapter 1

Reiji and Ranmaru had just finished watching The Incredibles, which Reiji had forced Ranmaru to watch with him, and was now running up to Ranmaru to yell his favorite line in the whole movie.

"RanRan!" He yelled as he jumped in front of the rocker.

Ranmaru only sighed as he gazed down at the brunette. "What Reiji?"

"Where's my soopah suit?" Reiji shouted, holding in a laugh as Ranmaru furrowed his eyebrows while still looking down at him.

Ranmaru sighed again and closed his eyes while shaking his head. "Why did you just shout that Reiji?" Honestly, Ranmaru wasn't that surprised that this happened but still wanted to know why Reiji would shout "Where's my soopah suit" out of nowhere. But, it is Reiji we're talking about.

"Do you really want to know?" Reiji chuckled, looking proud for some odd reason that we may never know.

"Yes." Ranmaru simply replied, beginning to get bored of waiting for the explanation.

"Well," Reiji began with a slightly wider smile, "when I walked into my room, the AC was on. I thought,'that's pretty high-tech.' It made me think of how my room gets so hot sometimes and what it takes to cool it." Ranmaru nodded, telling him to go on. "I thought,'You can take ice packs.' Then I thought,'No, you could WEAR ice packs!'" Reiji paused to get some air, making the rocker in front of him kind of chuckle.

"Then I thought of the Crystal Cave in Mexico that's 190 degrees or whatever, and how to explore it the scientists would have to build special suits with cooling built into them to reduce the temperature to just 30 degrees and give them 30 minutes of exploration time. Then I thought of how those really were super suits, and then remembered the guy from The Incredibles and yelled 'Where's my soopah suit.'" Reiji took in a deep breath of air while Ranmaru only sighed and shook his head.

"Reiji, no." He mumbled while lightly chuckling again. Reiji puffed out his cheeks while looking up at the younger, but also taller, male.

"Reiji, yes." He responded while crossing his arms.

"Reiji n-" Ranmaru cut off by the door opening. Both males looked over at the door to see Camus and Ai walking in.

Reiji waved at the two. "Welcome back Myu-chan, AiAi!" He exclaimed as Ranmaru walked to the couch and sat down. Camus waved to the two as he walked into the kitchen to make himself some tea and sweets. Ai only nodded and silently walked to his room.

Reiji pouted and plopped onto the couch next to Ranmaru, who was currently playing notes on his bass. Suddenly, he had an idea that was funny to him, for some reason. "RanRannnn."

"What?" The rocker sighed out, not looking up from his bass. Reiji leaned next to his ear and smirked, deciding to tease the rocker.

"Where's my soopah suit?" He mumbled, which was followed by a chuckle. Ranmaru pulled away and looked at the brunette with a deeply flushed face from the close proximity.

"W-what the hell?!" He exclaimed, which make Reiji laugh and Camus sighed as he sat down across from them both.

"Why don't you both just get together already? It's a bit sad seeing you both hide how much you love each other." Camus stated before taking a sip of his tea.

Both males blushed deeply at his words as they looked at each other, then looked away. Camus sighed and stood off of the couch, bending down and grabbing his tea and the cake he had gotten. "I will be in my room, you both hurry up and get together." He said before walking to his own room.

Reiji and Ranmaru looked at each other again in silence, before Reiji decided to break the silence. "So, RanRan...should we listen to him?" He asked, a small glint of hope visible in his eyes. Ranmaru only shrugged and looked away with his eyes. "Well, there's one way to see if we could be a good couple," Reiji mumbled as he leaned in and......gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then pulled away, his blush deeper than before.

"You missed, you idiot." Ranmaru sighed as he turned back towards Reiji.

"Huh?" Reiji tilted his head in confusion. Ranmaru gave another sigh before leaning in and giving the brunette in front of him a small peck on the lips. Reiji's face had decided to beat Otoya's hair in the wars of redness before he leaned back in and gave the silverette another small peck.

"I guess we would make a good couple, wouldn't we, Reiji?" Ranmaru chuckled, Reiji nodding and chuckling as well.

"Yeah, we do."

"It's funny how we got here because of a super suit."

"That's soopah suit to you RanRan."


	2. Late Night Toughts

Reiji was having trouble sleeping that night. He looked over at the clock and read the time. '2:27.' He sighed and rolled over to where he was facing Ranmaru. "Hey, RanRan, you awake?" He mumbled while poking his cheek lightly.

"No, why?" The rocker grumbled back, not opening his eyes to look at the brunette.

"If a Guinea pig and a normal pig had a baby, would it be called a piggy-er Guinea pig?" Reiji wondered out loud.

Ranmaru sighed and opened his eyes. "If you and I had a baby, would it have my beauty and your late night thoughts, or your sext body and my late night murder thoughts?" Was his answer, making Reiji's cheeks flare into a dark red.

"I...I don't know how I feel about that..." The brunette mumbled the best he could through his embarrassment

Ranmaru chuckled and gave Reiji a kiss on the cheek before wrapping his arms around Reiji's waist and pulling the shorter male into his chest. "Go to sleep Reiji."

Reiji's blush deepened a small bit as he nodded and kind of buried his head into the rocker's chest. "O-okay."


	3. What a Normal Day can Bring

It was a normal day for Reiji and Ranmaru, somehow. Both males were sitting on Ranmaru's bed next to each other, with Ranmaru playing his bass and Reiji playing games on his phone. Everything was relatively quiet, excluding the strings on the rocker's bass, until Reiji decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Ranran, can you promise me something?" The brunette questioned and turned his head to the rocker, who had paused his bass playing and nodded. "Well," Reiji paused to think over his question," can you promise to always hold my hand when I'm scared?" Reiji was afraid that his question would be laughed off, but his thoughts were demolished by the silverette's surprising answer.

"Of course I will," he responded with a smile in the brunette's direction. Reiji nodded and entwined his hand with Ranmaru's, to which he looked around in a confused manner. "Wait, what are you scared of?" He questioned as he looked back at Reiji.

Reiji leaned onto the taller, but also younger, male's shoulder before responding with, "I'm afraid that if I let go of your hand, you'll leave me and I won't be able to catch you." He mumbled in a solemn tone of voice. His response almost, just almost, made the rocker forget how to breathe before leaning his head on top of Reiji's.

"There's no way I would ever be able to leave you, Reiji," He noted before giving Reiji a kiss on the top of the head. After that, for the rest of the day, the two males sat on the rocker's bed and spoke about random topics.


	4. The Banana Suit

Reiji stretched as he walked in from the job he had. It was Halloween and he had to model some costumes. After modeling, he honestly just wanted to go home and snuggle up with his boyfriend, which was what he was going to do, right? Wrong.

As soon as Reiji walked into his and Ranmaru's room, he was met with an extremely...interesting sight.

Standing right in front of him was the rocker himself in a banana suit. Bursting out in laughter, the brunette sent a questioning gaze to the silver-haired man.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still laughing. The rocker's cheeks became a dark red as he averted his gaze to elsewhere.

"You had a stressful day...so I tried to make it better..." Ranmaru mumbled in a voice that the older male could barely hear.

Reiji chuckled and closed the door behind him, walking over to the other and giving him a hug. "I guess you were right in a way. I honestly didn't want to see a costume again, but this is fine I guess." He noted and placed his chin on Ranmaru's chest.

Ranmaru lightly smiled down at him and shrugged. "Well, I guess that's good." Reiji nodded in agreement and turned his head to the side where he was sort of snuggling the other.

"Thank you RanRan, I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Pocky Game

Reiji busted into Ranmaru's room yelling the rocker's name. "RanRan! Look at what I've got!" He exclaimed while holding a yellow colored box. Ranmaru only had to look at the box before knowing what Reiji wanted.

"No." Was all he said before going back to strumming his guitar. The brunette, who had moved to where he was standing beside the rocker's bed, pouted.

"Oh come on, please RanRan?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No Reiji."

"Plea-"

"Fine." Ranmaru gave in, knowing that the begging wouldn't stop until he said yes. Reiji jumped onto the bed. The rocker's bass had almost fallen out of his arms, which made said rocker scold the hyper brunette who wasn't actually listening as he got out one of the banana cream covered biscuit sticks.

"I'm sure you already know the rules?" Reiji joked and placed one end of the stick into his mouth. Ranmaru nodded and took the other end into his own mouth.

Both males began to slowly chew to the middle of the stick. When they weren't that far away from each other, Ranmaru began to slow down a small bit. Reiji noticed and smirked, going at the same pace he started at.

Once the middle was finally reached, Reiji connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Ranmaru, though he hesitated a small bit, kissed back until they pulled away.

"I love you RanRan."

"I love you too, you goof."


	6. Confessions Pt.1

Having a crush on someone can be a difficult process. You like the person, but it's unknown if they like you back. It tends to hurt, but there is always a chance. If you asked the clown of Quartet Night if he agreed-if he answered honestly- he would say yes.

He's having mixed emotions on the crush he has on a fellow band member of his. Who it is, that you should already know. 

For how he would work it out, well, he didn't know. He wanted to go up and just say how he felt, but he was afraid of rejection. Aren't we all?

Well, rejection or no rejection, Reiji was going to act out his plan. He would walk up at a random time and tell the other honestly about his feelings. If there are no mutual feelings, then he'll play it off as a joke. If there are, then that's amazing! Kudos to him!

Speaking of the crush, there he is. 

Reiji felt himself get nervous. "RanRan!" He exclaimed and began to run towards the rocker.

"What?" Was all said rocker responded with. Now comes the hard part, getting the confession.

Shoot, I should have thought something up! Reiji mentally cursed himself. "Well...um...I..." Reiji stuttered for a bit before Ranmaru sighed.

"Spit it out already, I don't have all day-"

"I really like you RanRan, and not in a friend type of way..." Reiji said and looked up at Ranmaru with hope-filled eyes.

Ranmaru was speechless. He had so many emotions. Shock, confusion, and...is that...happiness?

"I..." Ranmaru couldn't make out any words before Reiji spoke again.

"Just kidding! I got you, didn't I?" Reiji exclaimed, a small hint of sadness behind his words. "Well, I have to go, I'll see you later!" The brunette began to walk off.

Ranmaru looked down at his feet as Reiji walked away, looking like he had been crushed.

Shit, I fucked up... both males mumbled under their breath.


	7. Confessions Pt.2

The next few days were...well...I guess you could say shit. Reiji was upset with the fact that he didn't just stay quiet, and Ranmaru was upset with the answer that he had given. And the fact that they had to see each other every day made that worse. Like now, they're at an interview for a new song and they have random questions.

"So, (Y/N) wants to know if either of you has a crush." 

The question made both males seem to choke on their spit. They both glanced at each other before blushing and looking away, making the fans be fans. They both were quiet before Ranmaru began to speak.

"Yes, I like someone," Reiji felt his heart shatter," but when they confessed I was too shocked to answer, so now it's been awkward." Ranamru looked towards Reiji again who had a smile, and the fans got louder before quieting down to let the brunette speak.

"Yeah, I like someone too," Ranmaru's heart dropped to his stomach," but when I confessed he didn't respond. So I thought he rejected me." Ranmaru had a small smile of his own while fans, once again, screamed.

The host, being the smart cookie he is, was able to put one and one together. "Oh, well then, you both should definitely go out with those people. The fans would be very happy." After finishing, he looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh wow! We went five minutes over time! Sorry people, but we're going to have to end here. We'll see you all later, goodbye!"

Reiji and Ranmaru stood up before waving and walking offstage. Once safely offstage, Reiji launched himself into the taller male's arm. "Geez! You're so mean RanRan!" He playfully whined.

Ranmaru sighed. "Be happy I fixed my mistake." He mumbled as Reiji looked up at him and stuck his tongue out, making him chuckle. "Idiot."

"I'm your idiot now." Reiji joked.

"Hm...I might rethink that." Ranmaru joked in response before walking off.

"Huh? Wait! Hey!" Reiji followed after him quickly.


	8. The Day

Today is the day. Reiji thought with a smile, messing with his tie which resulted in a slap to the hand from Ai.

It took so long to get here. Ranmaru thought while running a hand through his hair, which made Camus smack his hand and glare before the count smirked.

"You seem nervous." Camus teased as he moved away.

"Well, yeah," Reiji began, "it's my wedding day." He stated and sighed while turning towards Ai.

"Stop freaking out, you'll be fine," Ai stated in his usual monotone voice. 

"I'm trying, but today is so....exciting," Ranmaru stated with a smile as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well..." Camus chuckled.

"It's time to leave," Ai noted and walked towards the door, Reiji following behind him.

Luckily, Ranmaru was there first. His room was closer to the altar, but that made him even more nervous. The sooner the wedding hurried up, the sooner they would be happy together. But, at the same time, Ranmaru didn't want to rush anything. He chose Camus as his best man and he wasn't going to make himself regret it.

Now, for Reiji, there was more walking involved. If it weren't for Ai, he would have wandered off. Now, for the whole walking down the aisle thing, usually, your father is the one to do it. Well, one problem, the brunette's father isn't here. And since he didn't want to ask his mom and he obviously wouldn't ask his sister, he asked the one and only Shining Saotome, who gladly said yes. 

Now, Ai stands at the altar where Reiji will stand. Camus is standing to a nervous and impatient rocker who seems to get even more impatient by the second. But then, the music starts, and the doors open, and Ranmaru is met with the sight of Reiji. The one that seems to brighten every day, who's walking down the aisle and towards him. 

No one else is paid attention to as Reiji stands in front of Ranmaru. All the taller male can seem to do is grasp the other's hand as the priest talks in the background and all he can do is stare into those gray eyes, the ones he's came to love. Wait, shoot, it's his time to speak. "Oh, um, I do." Reiji chuckles a small bit as Ranmaru blushed.

"And do you swear to take care of Mr. Kurosaki through sickness and health?"

"I do." Was all the brunette said with a bright smile which seemed to scare all the clouds away, even though they were inside.

"Well then in the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and....husband. You m-"

The man didn't even have the time to finish before Ranmaru had grabbed Reiji's tie and had pulled him into a kiss, making the brunette make a small sound of surprise before happily kissing back.

The crowd all cheered loudly for the lovers who are gayer than you..well except for Camus and Ai who were clapping with small smiles.

Both males pulled away with their own smiles. 

"I love you so much." Ranmaru mumbled.

"I love you more." Reiji muttered in response.

"It looks like we have two Mr. Kurosaki's." Camus teased.

Ai chuckled quietly. "Neither one's initials change."

Reiji laughed. "I'm still R.K, but now it's just Reiji Kurosaki. Hm, Reiji Kurosaki...I like it." He noted with a brighter smile.

"Mhmm, it has a nice ring to it." Ranmaru stated and pulled Reiji into another kiss, which Reiji instantly responded to


	9. NSFW

Ranmaru burst into his and Reiji's hotel room. The other had been bothering them on their honeymoon about doing "more couple like things." And now, Ranmaru was done with the other's whining.

They had just come from a long day out at the beach. The day had been full of teasing from both males to the other, and now Ranmaru had lost his patience.

He carried the brunette to the bed and dropped him onto it. He crawled over him and attached their lips in a deep kiss, to which the brunette happily accepted.

The rocker slowly lowered the other's swimming trunks since there was no shirt for him to worry about. Reiji took in a sharp breath at this, but still, let it happen.

Once they were off and somewhere random in the room, Ranmaru wrapped his hand around the other's member and began to slowly pump it, making the brunette begin to moan into the kiss. He kept moving his hand while in the kiss, wanting to get him close to the edge before pulling his hand away, which is exactly what he did. The action had made the brunette groan in slight annoyance, but he knew that he would have better in a bit.

Ranmaru brought a finger to his mouth and began to suck it since he didn't have any lube. Reiji bit his lip lightly as he watched.

After a bit, the rocker removed his finger out of his mouth and moved it down to the other's entrance. He slowly slid the finger in, not wanting to be too fast and cause the other too much displeasure.

When the finger was in, he leaned down to a cringing Reiji. "You okay?" He asked and kissed his cheek.

"Y..yeah..." Reiji muttered and nodded.

After a bit of waiting, Reiji nodded his head to show that Ranmaru could move. The rocker nodded back and began to move his finger, making the other moan. He kept going at a kind of slow pace, that is, until Reiji moaned out a 'go faster' to which he followed.

He added in another finger, making Reiji cringe slightly, but he continued to moan. After a bit more of thrusting, scissoring, and curling his fingers, Ranmaru took them out, once again making the other whine.

Ranmaru slid his own swimming trunks off and threw them with Reiji's before aligning his member to the other's entrance. "Ready?" He asked.

Reiji bit his lip and nodded. Ranmaru nodded back and slowly pushed in, making Reiji moan out in pleasure. Taking that as a good sign, Ranmaru began to slowly thrust, which made Reiji moan more.

"F...faster RanRan!" Reiji moaned out. Ranmaru nodded and thrusted faster.

Reiji's moans increased as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist and gripped the sheets tightly.

Ranmaru continued to thrust, going rougher to make the other louder, which worked. Ranmaru was sure that they'd get angry messages from their neighbors, but all he was able to think about was the gorgeous, moaning mess under him which was actually getting closer to his finish.

It only took a few more rough thrusts to send the brunette over the edge with a loud moan. A few more thrusts and Ranmaru was right there with him.

Ranmaru pulled out of the other and collapsed onto the bed next to him. He pulled the covers over both of them and pulled Reiji into his chest.

"Now are you happy?" Ranmaru asked with a slightly breathless voice, to which Reiji silently nodded in response to.

Ranmaru chuckled and Reiji snuggled into Ranmaru's chest.

"Goodnight RanRan, I love you," Reiji mumbled as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Reiji, I love you too," Ranmaru mumbled back and fell into the same deep sleep as Reiji.


	10. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be angst with a happy end.

Darkness. The only thing I can see. For miles outward, I can only spot the color of pitch black.

Where is everything? Where did my life go? Where is Reiji?

My main question. Where is the man I came to have such deep emotions for? One second he was behind me, and now I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Or is it at my side? Maybe it got sucked into the growing light. 

Wait...light?

I was always told not to go towards the light, but I couldn't help but be sucked in. I better not regret this. I can't leave him alone. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

My eyes open and I'm met with a bright light, making me scrunch my eyes closed again. Once they reopen I am met with a white ceiling. 

Am I in a hospital?

The ceiling looks so familiar, it's definitely a hospital. But how did I...

The accident.

Shit!

How could I have been so stupid!? 

That damn car just had to run into my motorcycle!

I swear if I ever- where is he.

I try to turn my head, but it doesn't move. I try again, being successful this time, but the pain is cringeworthy.

The first thing I saw was a mop of brown hair and a hand holding mine.

Reiji.

I smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. 

"R...rei..ji," I muttered, cringing at my broken voice, at which he only hummed in response to.

"Reiji," I said a bit stronger, getting the same response. I lifted my hand and shook his shoulder. 

He opened his eyes and whined. "You're so mean RanRan!" He looked at me for a bit. "RanRan?" He mumbled before jumping into my arms. "RanRan!" He exclaimed.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him, the IV in my arm making the action a bit difficult, but it still happened.

"I swear! Don't you ever do that again! You scared the life out of me!" He yelled, which was accompanied by my shoulder becoming wet; probably with tears.

I kissed the side of his head, mumbling, "I won't, I promise."

He hit my back lightly. "You'd better no, jerk."

"I'm the jerk? How is that?" I ask with a small smirk. "I've done some nice things for you. Should I change your mind?" I flipped us both over. "I'll do it. Right here and right now."

His cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "W...wait...we're in a hospital RanRan," he muttered.

"Then let's hope that nobody walks in," I murmured with a smirk, making him blush and look away.

"You really want to?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Rei, I do," I responded.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Be quiet or else I'll make sure somebody walks in."

He whined and nodded. "Okay, fine, just hurry up."

I smirked and pulled him into a kiss.

Luckily nobody walked in for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome...


	11. Crushes to Lovers

Crushes to lovers. When you work for Shining Saotome, that's not a title you hear idols get. And if it is heard, then said idol is out of a job.

But, there are very few who are willing to put their jobs on the line. Some as such being the second oldest member of Quartet Night, Ranmaru Kurosaki. Speaking of the male, he's currently walking back to the flat after a long recording for a commercial. He's walking back, thinking of ways to ask out the one and only Reiji Kotobuki. 

Who knows how or why he fell in love with the clown, all he knows is that he needs to act on his feelings. But how is what he's trying to figure out.

He could walk in, confess, then just walk to his room. But he decided against it, the idea seemed to cause many problems in his mind.

Then maybe he could just hide his feelings for a bit longer? One word to that, impossible.

Fuck it, I'll just wing it, he thought to himself as he walked in.

The first thing he was met with was the TV on and a show he recognized to be as one Reiji always talked about on. But something that stuck out to him...the brunette was nowhere to be seen.

But, another thing that was noticed is how there were small snores coming from the couch. So, deciding to investigate, he walked over and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when he saw said brunette. 

He sighed and lightly ran his hand through the other's brown locks, humming when he heard the smaller male let out a small noise.

"I'll just tell you when you wake up," he noted and walked away, only to have a hand grab his wrist. He turned and met eyes with the other.

"Tell me what?" He asked and tilted his head. Ranmaru blushed and looked away.

"Nothing, idiot," he muttered and tried to pull his hand back, only for Reiji's grip to tighten. Ranmaru looked back towards him and was met with a pout.

"Please, RanRan?" He whined with his pout, making Ranmaru's stomach flip a small bit. Not all the way, just a small bit.

Ranmaru sighed before lightly grasping the other's hand and lightly kissing his knuckles, making the brunette blush. He moved closer to the other and placed his forehead on Reiji's.

"I like you, you idiot," Ranmaru mumbled as Reiji blushed more.

"I..." Reiji was speechless. 

Ranmaru hummed as he moved away and began to walk to his room. He heard movement from the couch and felt a figure wrap their arms around him from behind. The male placed his hands on top of Reiji's and smiled lightly.

"I like you too, RanRan," he said into the other's back. Ranmaru only nodded and pulled away, turning around and pulling the male into his arms with a smile.

"Good," was the only thing he said.

They both stayed in the hug for a bit, just bathing in each other's presence until Ranmaru looked down to the other. 

"Hey," he mumbled, making the other look back up at him.

"Yeah?" He responded, tilting his head a small bit.

Ranmaru chuckled before asking the big question.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Reiji stayed quiet for a bit before chuckling and responding with, "Of course I do RanRan!" He exclaimed with a smile.

Ranmaru chuckled lightly before leaning down and lightly kissing the other, which was happily returned.

It seems that even some of the best idols are willing to put their jobs on the line in the name of love.

How do you feel about that, Saotome?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to suggest anything then definitely comment!


End file.
